


The fan

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Band Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Whenever Gwaine and his band are on stage, there’s this tall guy in the back of the audience





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another ancient one that I hadn't posted here

„Seen the tall one in the background?“ Merlin stuck the drum sticks in the back pocket of his jeans as he waved to the crowd when they left the stage.

“Yeah,” Gwaine tossed his hair back and wiped the sweat off his face with a small towel. “He’s there every night.”

“Every night?”

“Yup, since we started the tour, he’s always there.”

“Devoted fan or stalker?” 

“Let’s find out.” Gwaine tossed the towel at Merlin and made his way through the now thinning crowd to where the tall bloke stood. 

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

Awww, was that a blush on the man’s cheeks? Gwaine smirked. “Liked the show?” He signaled the bar man to give him a beer. 

“Loved it.”

“You’ve been here before, haven’t you?” Gwaine drowned half of his beer in one gulp.

“Yes. I…I just like your music. So I come to your concerts as often as I can.”

Gwaine moved in close. The tall one was pretty cute and that blush was adorable. “You like…the music?” he teased.

“That, too.” The blush on the man’s face grew darker.

Grinning, Gwaine got up on his toes and put a smooch on the guy’s lips. “Let me grab my jacket and we can clear out of here and have a beer at my place?” He turned, not waiting for an answer. If the bloke ran, too bad.

“So?” Merlin asked when Gwaine came backstage again. “Fucker or good lay?”

Gwaine grabbed his leather jacket and grinned. “About to find out.”


End file.
